


Please what?

by Shamelesslygallavich



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Begging, Gallavich, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelesslygallavich/pseuds/Shamelesslygallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:</p><p>"Here's a prompt idea.. ian makes mickey beg for it... ya know during sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please what?

"Oh fu…fuck" Mickey moaned in pleasure as Ian sped up his pace.

"You like that?" Ian gasped out then leaned in to nip at Mickey’s jaw with affection.

"Shut the hell up." Mickey replied without any real CONVICTION lurching forward to smash his lips against Ian’s. But Ian pulled his head back with a disapproving look and stopped ramming his hips forward.

"What was that Mick?" He asked grinding down once for emphasis before going still again.

"Shit. Move. The fuck are you doing?" Mickey complained. Ian leaned down and licked a trail up the smaller boys neck until he came to his ear. 

"Did you tell me to shut up?" he whispered in a low dangerous voice, making Mickey shiver.

"Firecrotch." Mickey whined, bringing his hand to the back of Ian’s head to grab at the short hair there and pull the red head’s face close to his own. "Move." Mickey commanded staring into his lover’s eyes.

"Beg." Ian replied. Mickey raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything. Ian repeated himself but this time in a gentler tone accompanied by a soft bump of his nose against Mickey’s. Unable to deny the younger boy anything, Mickey rolled his eyes and huffed out a sigh.

"Fine. Please." He said shortly and bucked up getting a little desperate. Ian grabbed his hips and held him in place.

"No, like you mean it." He demanded leaning down to lick and suck on one of Mickey’s nipples.

"Please." Mickey moaned out. Ian took his mouth off his boyfriend and wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping it once.

"Please what?" He goaded.

"Please please fuck me." Mickey begged running his hands up and down Ian’s back gently. But Ian only started stroking up and down his cock instead of fucking into him like Mickey wanted. As Mickey got closer to his orgasm he started to panic, no way in hell was he going to cum without Ian pounding into him.

"Please please please, man I’m begging you please don’t make me cum like this. Ian. I’m sorry, please." the younger boy saw the desperation on his lover’s face and finally started moving in and out again slowly this time. Peppering Mickey’s face with soft kisses. It only took another minute for Mickey to go over the edge whispering Ian’s name over and over. A few more thrusts and Ian was cumming inside Mickey, biting his boyfriends shoulder to muffle the sounds coming out of his mouth. He collapsed on top of Mickey and nuzzled at his neck. Mickey kissed the top of Ian’s head and ran a hand through his bright orange hair.

"Asshole." He mumbled

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short sorry. Also, this is my first attempt at smut so sorry again.


End file.
